GATE Remnant
by D.C Draco
Summary: Seven Years after the Fall of Beacon. Remnant once more is in a time of Peace. And as the people celebrate the Anniversary of Restoration another crisis comes to Remnant. But this time... It come from Beyond the GATE. RWBY/GATE XOver.
1. Seven Years After

**AN: I AM ALIVE! With a new FanFic as peace offering. If you are worried about JNPR-Senpai, then dont worry too much. I am currently rewriting it all since after rereading it I found a lot of inconsistency that would hamper story progress. Expect a new version of JNPR-Senpai to be release before Christmas. Enough about that, ONWARDS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or form own Gate and RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

GATE\Remnant: 7 Years After

"So..." Jaune began, looking up the enormous structure that had suddenly appear in the middle of downtown Vale. _And it was suppose to be the anniversary too.._ "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Its a Gate sir" Ciel Soleil answered unhelpfully not even looking at the marble structure instead opting to look at the reports other Hunters had handed in.

"I can see that Commander Obvious" the blond hunter replied sarcastically still eyeing the mysterious gateway. "I mean how can a this suddenly appear in the middle of Vale, on the Anniversary of the Restoration of all times."

"According to eyewitnesses its just as you say, this suddenly appeared in the in a flash."

"Like a Flash of light?"

"Nothing like that, a few moment it wasn't there and the next here it is." the Atlesian finally remove her eyes from the reports to gesture towards the Gate. Jaune scratch his head in frustration, to think such a unknown happen at such an important. It was The Fall all over again. The knight shook his head, dispersing the dark memory. "How about the civilians? How's the evacuation going?"

"All the civilian in the immediate area have been evacuated to a safe and secure position, only Hunters and soldiers remain" She look at the rest of the hunters surrounding the area, some are just lazing around bored, some just like Jaune are inspecting mysterious structures, she could barely see the retired Prof Oobleck zipping between pillars like a green blur, the poor Huntress he snag to act as his assistant barely catching up to the eccentric hunter.

"Good I don't want any nasty surprise springing up on us while we do our evacuation." Jaune sigh as he began to walk away from the Gate heading towards a lone tent in the middle of the road. "Keep me posted Ciel" the Specialist saluted in acknowledgement before turning back to the papers in her hands.

Upon entering the tent the knight did a quick search before spotting a very familiar white hair tied to an offside ponytail and walking towards her. "Weiss" Jaune called out.

"Jaune, good to see you" Weiss answered turning her head towards her old friend, a small smile in her lips.

"Last I heard you were in an SDC meeting regarding the Faunus labors with Blake?" Jaune asked curious to find his old crush in the middle of Vale rather than working on SDC as it's head and CEO.

"Last I heard of you was when you took off and gotten yourself in trouble in the Grimm lands?" She smirk at the painful expression the knight had.

"Touche" Jaune muttered with a smile, "Still doesnt answer my question thought."

"And that is?"

"Why are you here Weiss?" Jaune asked in a curious tone.

"Just like you, if I had to guess. Went to visit Ruby in Beacon and before I knew it... " She gestured to her surrounding as if to emphasize the unspoken. "Here I am. I was suppose to discuss with Ruby the security of the Festival before a giant mysterious Archway suddenly appears warranting every Hunter within the City to be called into action" She explained as she grabbed one of the papers lying on her table. "So far we know nothing of this 'Gate' some of the hunters beginning to call it."

"Well... atleast we know its made out of marble and granite." Jaune offered trying to lighten the mood, moving to the ice queen's side looking at the paper in her hands.

"Nice try Arc but you got a poor sense of humor" Weiss retorted failing to hide a small smile.

"Forgive me I'm not Yang"

"Please I don't need two of you..." she palmed her face trying to purging the image of having two Yang in existence. "Even with only one arm she still has that poor puns of hers"

"It aint Yang without her puns though." the knight reasoned he made his way to the nearest coffee machine pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"True, but would it kill her to keep it to a minimum?" Weiss ask to no one in particular only to earn a shrug from her friend.

"COMMANDER!" Ciel burst into the tent in a panic, eyes darting left and right for signs of a blond man wearing gold armor.

"What is it Ciel? You look like you seen a ghost." Jaune joked trying to placate the specialist.

"The Gate sir, there are something coming out of the gate!" Ciel said earning the attention of both Beacon alumni. "Hunters are taking positions as we speak."

"Then we need to move." Jaune ordered unsheathing his Crocea Mors from its sheath before it transformed into a shield. Exiting the tent flank by both Atlesian huntress, he made his way towards the front of the gathered Hunters all of whom has their weapons drawn.

"Dr. Oobleck!" He called out to the veteran huntsman at the forefront of the gathered men and women.

"Ah! Mr. Arc just in time to join us" the good doctor acknowledge, his eyes never leaving the gate... or the gathered women in front of the gate Jaune noted.

"And who might they be Doctor?" Jaune asked noting the elegant armor the women wore as well as the banners they raise... a Rose.

"That Mr. Arc is unknown to me and they have seem to be speaking Ancient Mistralian, sadly I may know its history I am unfamiliar on how to speak it or translate for that matter."

"Thankfully Doc, I may know a thing or two about talking in ancient Mistral." Jaune said, patting the good doctor before walking forward unsheathing his blade as he did so.

"Jaune, What are you doing?" Weiss shriek behind him trying to make sense what he was about to do.

"Making a friend" Jaune declared with a smile as he continue to walk towards the mysterious group ignoring the indignant shrills by the white haired specialist.

" _I am Princess Pina Co Lada and in the name of the Empire this land shall be ours to claim_ " he heard the woman at the front of them all declared, the princess beauty almost took the knight's breath away... red hair that reminded him painfully of what he had lost all those years ago, ruby colored eyes that burn with a passion... and the grace deserving of a princess.

" _I don't think the people here would like other claiming this lands for you princess_ " Jaune said gaining the attention of all the armored women, much to his discomfort.

" _And who might you be? Are you one of the Knights of this distant lands?_ "

" _I am Jaune Arc, one of Vale's Hunters as well as the Commander of all the Hunters present_ " he introduce bowing in red haired princess presence.

" _Then tell your men to stand down or prepare to fight_ " Pina ordered looking at all the soldiers surround her and her men.

"I am afraid I cannot do that nor am I willing to fight you if I could avoid it." Jaune reasoned, pleading to avoid a confrontation, noting that none of them had Aura unlock fearing that it would to lead to their needless deaths he would need to convince such a thing as fighting them was useless.

"Then we have nothing to talk here. Leave now while I still have mercy on you and not struck you down where you stand." the Princess declared turning her back to Jaune as she address her warriors. Jaune could only sigh as he made his way back to the others.

"So what she says?" Dr Oobleck queered.

"They won't back down." Jaune rub his forehead trying to calm an oncoming headache. "They said that this lands would be for the Empire...whatever that means."

"It means there is a whole new world beyond that Gate!" the green haired doctor exclaimed before muttering under his breath barely audible by the rest.

"If that's what it means then we need them alive. Tell all the soldier to set their guns to Stun and notify all Hunter for non-lethal takedowns unless necessary." Jaune ordered Ciel who nodded before leaving to comply orders.

"Why such precaution?" Weiss asked this time curious to such orders, if the other side want to kill them then why go for non-lethal takedowns.

"Cause all of them have no Aura and like the Dr Oobleck said... we may need them for study if it truly is that there is a whole new world beyond the Gate." Jaune answered as he prepares himself for the fight that is to come. "Also the leader of the group is a Princess of the Empire."

"So we get a large bargain chip when we do decided to go to the other side." Weiss connected realizing the weight of a princess as a good chip when it comes to dealing with this empire.

"Let's go with that" Jaune went along with what the SDC head said not bother to comment about how she almost acted like a terrorist for a moment. "All Hunters prepare to engage!" Jaune shouted gaining all the attention of all the Hunters and soldiers alike. "Use non-lethal takedown unless necessary we need them alive"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good" he muttered as he face the princess and her men head on, seeing that the line of Cavalry had formed at the front, spears ready to pierce anything infront of them.

" _FOR THE EMPIRE_ " the Empire soldiers shouted in unison as they began their charge, trying and failing to intimidate the huntsmen around him.

"For Vale" Jaune muttered yet his voice echoed through the men and women around him inspiring them with strength.

"FOR VALE!"

* * *

 **AN: This story is set 7 years after the Fall of Beacon. So all our favorite(excluding Pyrrha) characters are all grown up now. Also to the people wondering what happened on those past 7 years. Those will be reveal as the story progresses can't have you being spoiled now can we.**

 **As to what happened to me this past 7 months. Lets just say I got my Promotion way earlier than expected and leave it at that. Military Secrecy and all.**

 **As to why its in the Main RWBY than in the CrossOver Section. I cant seem to find Gate in the list so... I'm leaving it here for now.**

 **Enjoy. Fav. Follow. Review. Most definitely Review.**


	2. A Prisoned Princess

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have come to deliver the newest chapter of Gate\Remnant! Also I have now posted the Revise JNPR-Senpai! Its already out! Also for those fans of Kantai Collection I have also release a new story called Arc over the Horizon. A KanColle x RWBY fusion cross.**

 **Now without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from both GATE and RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Prisoned Princess

I could only watch in horror as my men one by one fell to the enemy. Our blades meaningless to whatever magic they have. Swords shatter upon mere contact, arrows harmlessly bouncing, and spears never piercing their cloths. I saw Bozes screamed only to be cut short as her figure instantly frozen in ice, Hamilton too suffered the same fate. Gray tried to shield me from such fate only to be knock down by and unknown assailant before he too scummed to the cold embrace.

I tried to shout... yet my voice could not utter one word, and once more I saw more of my men...my friends die and fall. Beefeater struck by lightning, Panashe swallowed by a wall of wind. Soldiers left and right tried to flee only to be struck down the moment they turned their backs. And yet... I could do nothing but watch... to see as time crawled to a stop, as my eyes engrabe the image of the dead into my memory... to mark my first and only failure.

How could have I put them to such cruel fate. If I didn't insist on doing this task... if only I wasn't prideful... if I wasn't so eager to prove that our Order was not just mere decorations or my plaything. How could I begin to apologized to them all?

Then I saw him... Silver armor glinting in the sunlight, gold blond hair swaying amidst the raging battle...no this was never a battle to begin with. there amongs the chaos stood Jaune Arc if I recalled, the only person from their side to not just understand our language but to speak it aswell... I should have heeded his warning but my swollen pride woudn't let me. Now I pay the price.

My grip on my sword tighten as I lock my blazing red eyes ahead of me meeting ocean blue eyes. If I were to fall I would prefer to die swinging. With harden resolve I charge forward only to hesitant... he was a mere inches in an instant, a sad smile adoring his charming face. Then my vision began to darken and the last thing I heard.

"Forgive me, Princess"

-0-

I jolt awake, thankful to be release from such cruel nightmare... that's right... it was all a dream.

"Princess?" I turned to the voice to see a worried Hamilton by my bedside, I could see her haggard face, her eyes held concern over my well being more than hers.

"Don't worry Hamilton, it was just a bad dream" I assured her flashing a small smile and soon enough she relented, sighing in relief. "So have we arrive at Alnus yet?" I asked only to received a confuse look.

"Eh? Princess, you mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what exactly?" I ask scratching my head, recalling anything relevant only for the nightmare to comeback, of ocean blue striking down fire red, of friends dying, of men and women screaming in agony... of Hamilton's face frozen in fear. I shook my head clear of such images, those were just nightmares. "Forgive me Hamilton, my head is kinda foggy at the moment"

"Princess, we lost the battle...no it was never a battle to begin with" a new voice was heard and I turn to see behind Hamilton was Bozes her head down cast in shame, I could see tears streaming down her cheeks and like a flood the memories came crashing back. The charge, the overwhelming presence, the knight that felled me.

"It wasn't just a nightmare?" a nod was all I needed to confirm it all. "What about the other?" my eyes darting frantically around my surrounding, I was stuck in a room, with only Bozes and Hamilton beside me and a sleeping Beafeater at the other end of the room. Are we the only survivors? Prisoners to be use as slave? It wasn't far fetch after all, I heard stories of enemy noble daughters becoming slaves, to serve their masters every whim. Is this how she will end up? A slave in an unknown world.

"It's okay Princess Pina, the rest of the Order are all separated by rooms. Almost all of us are unharmed." Hamilton said assuring me that they aren't the only ones alive, but a word caught me worried more.

"What do you mean almost all?" I shouldn't have asked that, it was obvious from the start, that there would be casualties... it was unavoidable after all, and the the silence all the more prove that someone has died. "Hamilton answer me." the girl in question flinch her gazing averting mine.

"Norma Co Igloo and fifteen others died during the fight, Princess" it was Bozes that answered me but like Hamilton she avert her gaze when I look at her.

But before I could asked more a resounding knock brought our attention at the door. Hesitant, I nodded towards Bozes to open the door seeing that she was the closes to it, she nodded but I could see her shaking it was understandable why. Seeing that all of us were wearing nothing but a orange shirt and long pants, armor and weapons not in sight. I guess they had strip them of their weapons before they detained us. with shaking hands Bozes quickly swung the door open, then and there I saw him again, Jaune Arc... smiling at me.

My heart never felt so tight in my life.

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know its short, but if I tried to extend this it would come out some what force. Anyway Read and Enjoy. Also Review. Definitely review**


	3. Prepare for the Hunt

**AN: It that time of the month again. I think I mention it last chapter that I would be releasing new chapters of all my stories at the end of the month. So without further ado chapter 3 of Gate/Remnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owner.**

Chapter 3: We Prepare for the Hunt.

I couldn't help but squirm under her gaze, piercing green examining my whole both body and soul. I tried to meet her gaze only to fail and look at anything but her, I heard the man behind her chuckle at my failed attempt only to be silence by the same piercing greens. Clearly this woman in front of me was well respected, if not well feared among them.

"I think introductions are in order" I heard the man beside me, Jaune Arc if I recalled correctly, called breaking the tense atmosphere around the room. I'm still surprise at how fluent he is at speaking our language a small familiarity in this world full of mystery. "This is Head Mistress Glynda Goodwitch, current Headmaster of New Beacon Huntsman Academy as well as the current head of Vale's Hunter Association."

Now I had a good look at the woman, blond hair a few shades lighter than Mr. Arc's own with faint strands of white cascading down her back, piercing green eyes hidden behind a thin framed glasses. She wore a white and black dress that I was not very familiar with, it cemented the fact that this world was different my own. Her very image made me think of royalty or nobility. If her introduction was anything, then she heads an institute that teaches people to fight, as well as their leader on the battlefield. Back home such things as woman leading hardened men in the battlefield would be laughable, absurd, and insulting. Even my own order of knights were only approve for the sole reason that I was a princess, and that they think I treat them as mere toys and fancy. I want to prove them wrong... Now I'm paying the price.

"The man next to her is Qrow Branwen, Headmaster of Signal Academy" my thoughts cut short when Jaune introduce the last person in the room who casually wave at her. In a word, a drunkard would be the best way to describe him, ruffled jet black hair with streaks of silver or grey, deep red eyes, while not piercing as the other person had made me shiver. His overall attire was unkempt, cluttered and roguish in nature, unfit for a person of such high position. Yet, underneath it all I could feel that each action was measured, calculated, planned. As if he wanted to elicit a reaction from me. From the small smirk he had I think he got the reaction he wanted. I also noted that he wore a red cape, even Ms. Goodwitch has her own purple cape, now that I thought about it, Mr. Arc is wearing a long coat. Must be their custom attire.

"It's a nice to meet you, Princess Co Lada" Ms. Goodwitch greeted me in almost perfect latin, which caught me by surprise. I thought that only Mr. Arc was the only one that knew my language but to think some others knew it well enough to speak albeit with minor difficulty. "Forgive me if the accommodations aren't to your liking" That threw me again by surprise, to think an enemy leader would apologized for how she treats her enemies was unnatural back home.

I frantically wave my arm in denial, "No-No, our accommodation were more than enough" I stuttered out, "It quite surprising that we even have beds to rest and decent cloths on our backs. I was expecting that we would be sold to slavery if not be spoils of war already" those words put me in a somber mood, imagining such consequences made me shudder.

Mr Branwen made to comment but I didn't understand a word he said, clearly talking with their native tongue, but the reaction from both made her guess that it was crass.

"What Qrow meant is that slavery does not exist anymore" Jaune translated enough that it didn't sound crass and rude. "Generally speaking at least" he added as an afterthought.

"Do not worry Princess; we assure you we do not want to sell you and your men as slave. Rather, I would like to talk to you" that made me pause, mind coming to a conclusion, ransom. To return home as a bargaining chip, to be used as leverage against the Empire itself. Knowing my father he would decline even for his own daughter, then again I was born from debauchery. Images of an invasion flowed into my mind, the destruction of towns, soldiers littered the cobble grounds their blood painting the streets red. A White Knight sitting in a ruined thrown, of cold blue eyes looking down at the destruction. The fall of the Empire. The images made me pale, strength leaving me as fear begin to well inside my heart. Slavery would be kinder than what would happen... _can_ happen.

A warm hand touch my quivering fist, warmth begin to spread around me, and my racing heart began to calm. I didn't notice that I had been looking at the cold metal floor until I had to look up to green eyes, the sharpness in them was gone, replace by soft comforting veridian, a reassuring smile on her lips, like a mother comforting a fretting child... it made me feel at peace.

"Rest assured Princess Pina that we have no intention of invasion or conquest" her voice sound softer and warm, "I would like for talks of peace rather than show acts with aggression. Can you please hear us out." I nodded rather than speak, I cannot trust to speak just yet. "Thank you, Princess"

"Pina" I stated without a second thought.

"Beg your pardon?" I caught them by surprise, I could even see Mr. Arc raise a brow at the suddenness of it all.

"Please call me Pina"

"Forgive-" I cut Mr. Arc off before he could reason out "I want this talk to be between equals, treating or calling me as a Princess would not sit well with me. I do not want to be view as Royalty but another person who want to avoid conflict" They hesitate for a moment, looking between each other, a silent conversation happening between the three of them, emotions flicker within in their eyes. After a moment Ms. Goodwitch nodded soon followed by the other two.

"Very well, then I suppose it only fair that you can call me Glynda"

"Heh, I like this kid already" Mr. Branwen said smirking at me, "Not many people are allowed to call Glynda by her first name. Call me Qrow then, Mr. Branwen makes me feel old"

"Jaune, just Jaune" Mr-I mean Jaune said with a small smile.

"Thank you for granting my selfish request."

"You are welcome Pina. Now then shall we begin?"

"Yes"

-0-

I could only sigh as I close the door behind me, my tired body giving out underneath me only to be caught by both Bozes and Hamilton.

"Princess, are you okay? They didnt hurt you did they?" Hamilton ratlled off in worry, checking me for bruises. I gave her a tired smile before placating her that I was fine. "I'm fine Hamilton, tired but fine." those words put both of them at ease.

"What did they want Princess?" it was Bozes turn to inquire as they guided me towards my bed.

"They wanted to talk about a possible Peace treaty between this world and ours. Apparently they wanted me to act as a mediating party between our two worlds."

"What about us?" this time the voice belonged to the last person in the room, Beefeater, making her presence known. I couldn't help but note the worried tone in her voice.

"Ease yourself, Beafeater, they will not harm us, they will grant us freedom..." I pause for a moment trying to find words on what I need to say next.

"But..." Bozes knew that there are conditions to our release, and beating around the bush would not help our current situation.

"They will allow me to choose a few of the knight to act as my escorts as well as the first batch to be set free, as a sign that they are willing to release people as long as the Empire will listen to their request."

"And what would those request be?"

"Freedom to study our culture, Fair trades, aswell as safe travel within the Empire. They're even willing to share their own culture with us. As long as the Empire will not demand." I clench my hand hard that my knuckles became pale. While the offers are fair and just, the fact that the Empire will have no say in the matter scares me. The Empire is too prideful, and too greedy for their own good that the last statement will be seen as this world looking down on them.

"I don't see any problem with it." Hamilton stated innocently. I was about to reply but was beaten to the punch by my friend

"It because of the last term, The Empire cannot demand on anything" Beafeater answered for me. I nodded in agreement, such term would enrage the senate.

"The Empire will see it as an insult" Bozes continued "Added the fact that this world wanted to talk Peace first, the Senate will think that they can brute force them from getting what they want."

"They would declare war, regardless what this world thought. And when that happens the Empire will fall" I finish, recalling the battle we face against this Hunters,the way they move, the power within each individuals would out match a entire legions even alone. It would be a massacre. "That is why, we need to make sure this Peace is successful." I turn to look each one of them looking trying to measure the resolve within their eyes.

"Are you with me?"

None of them could argue.

-0-

"So... whats the plan?" Qrow asked looking at the different screens that surround the oval table we were seated, different familiar faces displayed in monitors to those who could not be here."As much as I like the princess, she still holding something back."

"Which is understandable given her situation." I spoke, all eyes turning to me. "Given her position and current situation, she would have alot of thing to think about. Trusting us would be the least of her worries."

"I agree with Mr. Arc as well" this time I hear Glynda at the other end of the table, next to Oscar and Ironwood. "Rather I am more concern about this Empire. While I no doubt that the Princess will agree with us and act as a mediator, I fear that their senate would not agree with everything within the treaty."

"And what would you suggest Ms. Goodwitch?" for the first time Oscar spoke up. I could see curiosity in his eyes, eager to see the Headmistress's suggestion.

"I would like to head an Expedition to the other side. See what we are dealing with as well as escort Princess Pina back home to the Empire." she declared. "I will take volunteers as well, no more than fifty Hunters." Oscar pause for a moment, I could see that he was internally debating within himself as well as the voices within his head before looking up.

"Before I agree with such an endeavor I would like to set some conditions for the expedition, if is it alright with you Ms. Goodwitch"

"Very well, I will hear it." she agreed immediately.

"My first condition would be to send Jaune Arc as the field commander for this expedition, as well as give him the power to choose who goes on this expedition" I had to quirk a brow at the first condition.

"Forgive me Oscar, but why delegate me to be the Field Commander? Shouldn't that Goodwitch herself?" I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion, as I saw an amuse on the man's face, I knew he was expecting me ask that question.

"Ms. Goodwitch will still lead the entire Expedition, but for such a journey there is a need to delegate different roles for different objectives while we are there. As I see it, you are fluent in their tongue that you are vital to the path of Peace between our two world." I hate it when he was both cryptic and right at the same time, I could only nod as I accepted my fate.

"Very well, I shall accept Jaune Arc as my Second in Command."

"Thank you, for my Second Condition. That we will not kill or fight unless we need to. I rather not start a war when we can avoid it." Goodwitch agreed wholeheartedly. "Finally this expedition shall be between all five kingdoms of Remnant and not just of Vale. I want all of us to cooperate in this mission, this does not only involve Vale but all of the Kingdoms. if there are different Worlds, we may be able to find a new place to call Home for all of us." None could argue with that final statement.

"Are there any thing problems with these conditions Glynda?"

I could see a faint smile on her face

"None at all."

-0-

 **AN: Nothing much to add really. My KC/RWBY is also been updated today so check that out aswell. JNPR-Senpai will be updated tomorrow. Also I have been rather busy these past months as well as the coming months ahead since I am currently making a indi VN as a college Project of mine so expect the all of my updates be a bit behind, maybe by the end of the months. Will try to update each story on different weeks rather than dump them all at the end of the months. I'll just see where this goes then decided. No promises thought.**

 **Leave a Review as always! It really helps me motivate to write this.**


End file.
